Clivia Tharn
Clivia Tharn – nibenejska cesarzowa, małżonka na początku cesarza LeovicaMy Dear Sister Clivia – Magus-General Septima Tharn, a potem cesarza Varena AquilariosaChronicles of the Five Companions 4 – Abnur Tharn. Po śmierci drugiego została sama ozwana cesarzemEulogy for Emperor Varen – Lord Abnur Tharn, Chancellor of the Elder Council, a jej rządy skończyły się wraz z jej tajemniczym zniknięciem w czasie Zlania PłaszczyznZadanie „Planemeld Obverse” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City. Historia Od dzieciństwa była najbardziej zaborczą i zepsutą córką Abnura Tharna, którą urodziła mu jego siódma żona Pulasia TharnHouse Tharn of Nibenay – Count Opius Voteporix. Clivia słynęła ze swego piękna i wdzięku oraz swej zachwycającej i imponującej, niezachwianej pychy. Według zeznań jej sióstr, już w wieku siedmiu lat była pewna, iż pewnego dnia zostanie cesarzową. Mimo że obrażała każdego z kim miała styczność, zawsze ci ludzie doszukiwali się błędów w postępowaniu u siebie, a nie u niej, wiecznie próbując ją zadowolić. Rzadko się uśmiechała, pokazując swój piękny uśmiech tylko temu kto miał jej coś do zaoferowania. Z tego powodu była ona ulubienicą Abnura, podczas gdy inne jego córki miały wielkie talenta magiczne i polityczne, żadna nie posiadała tego daru Clivii, podług którego rozpościerała swą władzę nad ludzkie serca. Gdy syn cesarza Moricara, książę Leovic wrócił zwycięski ze swej kampanii obrony granic Cyrodiil przed najeźdźcami, jego ojciec w obecności całej Rady Starszych zaoferował mu każdą nagrodę jaką tylko nazwie. Leovic podszedł do obecnego Kanclerza Abnura Tharna i poprosił o rękę jego córki, i choć nie podał imienia wybranki, wszyscy wiedzieli o którą z nich mu chodzi. Przed rokiem 2E 577Varen Aquilarios, który zabił Leovica (Chronicles of the Five Companions 4 – Abnur Tharn), panował przez dwa lata do roku 2E 579, kiedy to odnalazł Amulet Królów (Chronicles of the Five Companions 1 – Lyris Titanborn), sugerując datę śmierci Leovica na 2E 577., wówczas już cesarz, Leovic zalegalizował kulty Daedr, czym rozgniewał sporą część swych poddanych. Jego niedawny sojusznik, Varen Aquilarios, wypowiedział mu posłuszeństwo i wyruszył ze swą armią na Cesarskie Miasto. Za jego bramy potajemnie wpuścił go Abnur Tharn i obiecał mu rękę swej córki, cesarzowej Clivii, a wraz z nią prawa do tronu, jeśli ten zamorduje jej męża Leovica. Kanclerz od zawsze nienawidził dynastii Longhouse, która choć nibenejska jak i jego ród, posiadała nieczystą domieszkę krwi pogranicznej. Po śmierci Leovica, a wraz z nim wzgardzonej przez Kanclerza dynastii, Clivia stała się żoną Varena. Varen jednak pragnął rozpalić Amuletem Królów Smocze Ognie, nie posiadając smoczej krwi, w pokonaniu tej przeciwności pomagał mu nekromanta Mannimarco, jednak miał on ukryty cel sprowadzenia Molag Bala do Tamriel, co mu się ewentualnie udałoZadanie „The Harborage” z gry The Elder Scrolls Online w roku 2E 579Chronicles of the Five Companions 1 – Lyris Titanborn. W wyniku wybuchu mocy daedrycznej cesarz zniknął oraz odprawiono mu symboliczny pogrzeb, podczas gdy na tronie zasiadła cesarzowa Clivia Tharn w roku 2E 580. Której rządy nie były mile przyjęte przez jej poddanych, tak że prasa otwarcie nazywała ją „Wilczycą”The Chorrol Crier. Według zeznań, za jej panowania, zgodnie z wolą dawnego cesarza Leovica, daedryczne kulty w Cesarstwie wzrosły na sileTriumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10 – His Majesty King Emeric. Wkrótce Clivia powoli została odsunięta od władzy przez Mannimarco, który trzymając Abnura Tharna w szachu objął cichcem panowanie nad Cesarstwem. W momencie apogeum jego władzy, cesarzowej już dawno nikt nie widywał i miał nigdy już jej nie zobaczyć. Ostatnim kto ją widział na oczy był pijany żołnierz, który zeznał iż miała ona próbować dostać się do Wieży z Białego ZłotaDialog z Radną Itinią z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City. W 2E 582The Elder Scrolls Online, cesarzowa pozornie powróciła by odbić, zajęte przez Daedra, Cesarskie Miasto, lecz szybko okazało się, że była to, przybierająca formę cesarzowej, Xivkyn o imieniu Molag Kena, która miała za zadanie fortelem uzyskać Pradawny Zwój, potrzebny Molag Balowi w celu tajemniczego rytuału zwanego Odwróceniem Zlania Płaszczyzn. Ciekawostki * W grze The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City Clivia Tharn nosi tytuł cesarzowej Regentki (Empress regent), podczas gdy regencja przysługuje gdy istnieje młodociany i niezdolny do przejęcia władzy następca tronu, którego w tym wypadku nie ma. Możliwe że zaszedł błąd i tytuł winien był brzmieć „cesarzowa regnantka” (empress regnant), który by oznaczał iż Clivia posiadała wszystkie prawa cesarza, oraz tytuł i władza nad Cesarstwem nie byłaby przechodnia na męża w przypadku jej zamążpójścia. Przypisy Zobacz też * Clivia Tharn (Legends) * Empress regent, Clivia Tharn Nawigacja Kategoria:Lore: Cesarscy Kategoria:Lore: Cesarze Cyrodiil Kategoria:Lore: Kobiety Kategoria:Lore: Nibenejczycy